


Whisking Away

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Flare learns of Fairy Tail's disbandment.





	Whisking Away

News was slow to travel to Flare’s corner of the world.  Sun Village was very much out of the normal traveler’s path, and she’d lived most of her life without seeing even so much as a single human until she joined Raven Tail.  Now, however, the strange tree-human named Warrod visited often, so Flare was able to keep at least somewhat informed as to the activities of her friends in Fairy Tail.

By which she meant Lucy.  She missed the blonde frightfully.  It was barely enough to hear secondhand about her hijinks with her team and guild.  Envy would creep though Flare at those times, a little bit of self-pity worming through her, that her guild experience hadn’t been anything like what Lucy enjoyed.

But now she could hardly listen, as Warrod recounted how the guild of her dreams – the human family that she considered hers – had fought for their lives against monsters that defied human understanding.  And then about how in the wake of the devastation, the guild had disbanded, and subsequently scattered across Fiore.

A horrible ache bloomed in her chest at the memory of Atlas’s passing, about how she’d felt when she first left Sun Village to search for other humans, and how it had hurt so badly to say goodbye to Blondie and her friends.

Not listening to the rest of what Warrod had to say about the terrible fighting that had occurred, Flare departed the gathering.  Slipping past the gargantuan forms of the giants, she immediately headed for her house.

She had quite a lot of packing to do.  It was a long journey from Sun Village to Fiore, and Magnolia, but maybe Warrod would accompany her along the way and tell her more about what had transpired.  Flare felt no regrets about leaving Sun Village again – they would understand once she explained it to the giants.

Flare couldn’t let Lucy feel the same loneliness that she had.

Lucy would know that she had family, still, in Sun Village.

In Flare.

She just had to get there and show her.


End file.
